3 Days
by elly32
Summary: AU story, not book/movie compliant. Young Haymitch spends 3 days in the prison cell. Is there still any chance for him?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Something new:)  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the books/movies, this is just for fun.**

 **As always, a fair warning: English is not my first language, and this piece wasn't betaed, so all grammar/spelling mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Haymitch Abernathy was precisely twenty four years old when he decided it was time to die. He had enough. Enough of Games, enough of being Capitol's pawn, enough of their puppet's master. For a few first years he had tried so hard for the children, he had bent backwards to help them but it hadn't made any difference. In the end they all died.

How could skinny children from Seam fight with trained tributes? It all left him feeling like a complete failure. Why should he even try if the effects were always the same? So instead of that he went for a bottle completely blocking himself from all, but that didn't help either. Year after year they dragged him to Capitol to play a part in their show. No matter what he pulled of, no matter how many times he vomited, picked up a fight or felt down the stairs they refused to leave him alone. Soon he realised that only a death could free him from their claws, but he refused to commit suicide. No, Haymitch could not give the President the satisfaction of that ultimate victory, so he was left with only one way, he had to make them kill him. So he took it. He frequently and publicly offended Snow, attacked Peacekeepers, all in vain. He was the only living Victor from District 12 and a living warning to others what fate would await those who dare to break the rules of Capitol. He had to live. In time they introduced him to a simple routine. Whenever his behaviour would become to wild he would end up in prison for a few days just till the Games would be over and he could go back home. His tribunes would usually die as one of the firsts so nobody was wondering what had happened with their Mentor, and his dumb escort was happy when she was free of him.

Twenty eight year old Haymitch stretched his long body on the cot in the cell and whistled awaiting guards. He wondered what they would try this time to force him to change his ways: hunger, threats or boredom. They didn't have a lot of time. The train was scheduled to leave in 3 days time and they all knew that he had to be seen on the platform so the paparazzo could take the last photos.

"Abernathy! Wake-up! We have a surprise for you! "the voice of the Peacekeeper sounded loudly.

According to the rules of the prison the prisoner should stand when a guard come , but Haymitch had too great hangover in order to even consider moving besides annoying those fools provided to be fairly good entertainment.

"We thought that you're a bit lonely, so we're bringing you a room-mate!" Peacekeeper cackled throwing somebody into the cell.

Haymitch didn't bother to open his eyes They had tried that trick before. They would bring in some irritating or crazy prisoner who would sing, howl or cry for days and they would wait for Haymitch to snap. Of course it has never worked.

"Play nicely!"

Haymitch with his eyes closed waited for howling or crying but silence reigned in the cell. He pricked up his ears and finally heard someone's quick shallow breathing. Soft footsteps neared his cot. The only cot in the cell. His hand shoot out grasping the arm of the person who bowed over him.

"And what the hell are you doing?" he hissed threateningly straight into women's terrified face.

Incredibly blue eyes looked at him with utter fear

"I'm deeply sorry! I apologise! I've never meant to disturb you. You did not respond and that make my worry about you" she desperately attempted to free her arm from his steely grip.

Haymitch slowly ran his eyes over her trying to seize her up. She was petite, almost too thin, clad in the standard grey prison uniform, her blond hair bounded. She could be no more than twenty years old. She wasn't a threat, he determined letting go of her.

Immediately she withdrew back to the opposite wall pressing her back into it. Haymitch laughed grimly seeing her attempt to blend into the wall.

"I don't bite girl! "he snapped and the girl jumped up.

He shrugged his shoulders and lay down back on the cot. If she intended to stand over there it was her choice.

"I am Effie" she spoke after a dozen or so minutes of silence.

He didn't answer, hardly ever Haymitch felt like having a polite conversation. In 3 days they would have to release him, there was no point to even learn her name.

"And you? Do you have a name? ' she asked undeterred with his silence.

Haymitch sighed. Apparently she didn't understand that his silence was the answer.

"How should I call you then? The silent prisoner, the mute prisoner or maybe a mute with bad manners or the mannerless?"

"Haymitch would be sufficient" he decided to broke her flood of words.

She smiled widely from her spot on the floor. "It's nice to meet you Haymitch"

Haymitch just rolled his eyes. Judging by her behaviour he was going to spent the next days with the citizen of Capitol.

Lovely!

 **Thanks for reading:) Review?**


	2. First night

**A.N. THANK YOU: unnamed Guest for Your review:) I'm glad You liked it:D**

* * *

"How long have you been here ?" she asked and when he didn't bother to answer carried on "because for me it's the fourth week, but for the first time I've been moved to another cell . Previously I was in the women's cell. I don't know what caused the change? Maybe they thought that you were getting lonely?"

Amused by her word of choosing Haymitch chuckled. Effie flushed bright red when she realised the hidden meaning behind her words

"I didn't mean it like that! You're lonely, but I'm most certainly not...I didn't want to create an impression that..." she struggled and Haymitch croaked loudly seeing for embarrassment. She was such a well-behaved Capitol girl, a real princess.

Effie went quiet and obstinately fixed her eyes on the wall above his head. He was ill-mannered! He mocked her and occupied the cot while she sat on the floor! Haymitch stifled chuckles were interrupted by a tray with food that was slide through the slit in the door. Haymitch lowered his legs to the floor. Food in prison hasn't been made to spoil the palate, but at least it was there. He checked the content. Nothing surprising there, bread, bean and some water. He knitted his brows. There were two mugs of water, but only one container of the bean and one piece of the white bread. Apart from that the portion was the same size as yesterday when he had been alone.

"Can I ask for my water?" Effie asked purposely avoiding his eyes. He was missing something.

"Here" he handed her one of the mugs and watched as she hugged it to herself.

"There is only one portion of food" he stated hesitantly.

"It is yours" Effie said before taking a sip of water "normally prisoners get water twice a day and one meal every two days. I had mine yesterday " she drew her knees up moving them closer to the hunched body, to try and stop a sound of rumbling in her stomach.

Haymitch flinched at that sound. It was so terribly familiar. It's no wonder that she was so thin. He looked at the food. Living in the Twelve has taught him to respect the food, too often he had experienced hunger himself. What could a princess like her did for Capitol to punish her so harshly? He came up to her and put the tray by her feet.

"Eat up" he encouraged grabbing his mug.

She looked at him as if he had grown a second head "I cannot, it is your food!" she was dreadfully hungry, but as far as she knew so was he.

Haymitch, not paying heed for the protests pressed the bread into her hand "Just take it. I will stay here only few more days, so enjoy it will you can"

"Of course, how silly of me you have a train to catch! Thank You " she took a bite of food

"How did you know about the train? " he asked his mind suspecting deceit

"Because I know who you are, I recognised you" she explained shutting her eyes when she felt the warmth of the food in her mouth.

The food she had gotten before always been dreadfully cold.

"So why did you ask me about my name since you knew it?"

"Because it's polite" she clarified as if following principles of etiquette in prison was something most natural in the world.

Haymitch was speechless. She had to be completely nuts, that was the only explanation. He watched her devouring the food and stopped the hand with the spoon.

"Easily, slowly, otherwise you will get sick " he instructed her.

Effie nodded her head and smiled. He wasn't as bad as she originally thought.

"I hope you won't have any trouble because of your kindness" she asked suddenly alarmed

"No, it's my food, nothing to worry about"

He hugged the mug to himself regretting that he couldn't have anything stronger than water. In order to survive the night he needed his knife and a drink. Unfortunately here he couldn't have either. Effie finished the food and put the tray back on the shelf by the door.

"I feel much better" she went back to her spot "Why are you here?" she asked suddenly.

Haymitch flinched and sighed, apparently peace and quiet wasn't supposed to last too long.

"I only ask, because I never thought that Victors can end up in prison. It is a little strange, don't you think? Unless you did something really bad maybe threaten your tributes? That would make anyone angry " she blabbed on.

Haymitch knitted his brows feeling approaching headache.

"I got drunk, I lost the control and punched a few people, few rather important people" he revealed hoping that it would be enough to satisfy her curiosity.

Effie's lips tightened into the thin line of disapproval.

"Oh, it's not good. Did you have to have so many drinks? The man should know his limits and do not cross them, it is not wise and ill seen. Apart from that such a conduct is not responsible and it can get you into serious trouble " she talked as if she was quoting the good manners textbook.

Haymitch snapped. What could she know?!

"I am a Victor. Trouble is a part of my life "

"But it is still foolish! You expose yourself to danger completely senselessly. One day while under the influence you will lose the control and … " she become silent

Haymitch took a sip of water. She wasn't stupid after all. Her eyes grew impossibly wide

"Is that what it is? This is what you want to achieve? Death?! " her voice turned into the squeal

"And if I am? It is my life, mine, it belongs to me, not to you and not to Capitol! "

"But, but you won the Games " she whispered not understanding. "you've lived through it and now …"

"Sometimes it is not worth it to be the one who survived"

"I belive that they would disagree with you " she said and seeing his questioning gaze continued "they, the tributes from your Games, those who perished so that you could live. They lost their lives and you're wasting yours! "

She would have said more but Haymitch with loud growl attacked her and grasping her throat pinned her to the wall

"Shut the hell up! Don't you dare to speak about them! "

Effie desperately clutched at his hands wrapped around her neck horrified that she would die. What was she thinking to speak to him like that?! He was a Victor, a killer!

"I, I'm sorry" she stammered out "I'm sorry!"

Haymitch looked into her completely terrified face and felt nothing but shame. It came to that. He became that. The man who attacks the weak and defenceless. He was disgusted with himself. He let go of her and took a step back, then another one. Effie fell to the floor gasping desperately for breath Haymitch cursed hearing her wheezing. He didn't think that he harmed much, but she was petite, weakened with malnourish and he was strong. He reached for his scarf and poured the water from his mug on it.

Effie flinched instinctively when he approached her, but he focussed on his task. He raised her head and ignoring tear-stained face examined the neck. Bruises began forming ruining the paleness of her skin. Gently he put the cold scarf to her wound trying not to distress her

" It should help"

Effie observed him trying to understand what had happened. It was as if she was in the cell with two completely different people. One was a brute who already managed to bruise her wrist, horrify her and almost strangle her in rage and the other was gentle man who shared his food with her and dressed her wounds. Who was this man?

"I overreacted, it won't happen again"

It wasn't an apology but Effie decided not to angrier him anymore.

"I think we both did" she whispered putting her hand on top of his

The long-drawn-out beep in the corridor stopped their conversation. Both knew that signal. Lights were supposed to go out in two minutes.

"Well then, it's time to go to bed " he stretched his hand out in her direction.

Her small hand almost disappeared into his and Haymitch cursed himself for the force he had used against her. His mother, if she had lived, would have belated him to a pulp for it. He pulled her up and pushed toward the cot.

"Go to bed"

Effie stayed in the spot. The cot was narrow, destined for one person with the flimsy pillow and the thin blanket. They shared together the cell, but surely they didn't expect her to do more!

"And what about you?" she asked

Haymitch blinked, he didn't intend to fall asleep tonight. Not without his knife and alcohol. Nightmares would have been horrible, and he had frightened her enough for one day.

"The cot is all yours. I'm used to sleeping on the floor " putting the hand on her back he directed her to the cot "Climb on!"

Effie obediently laid down with her back to the wall and watched as he lied on the ground with his hands behind his head. Despite his prior behaviour she felt surprisingly safe, Haymitch was a killer but not a rapist.

"Take the pillow" she tossed him the small pillow. He grabbed it and without the word shoved it under his head.

"Goodnight Haymitch"

"Good night princess" he answered with his wide open eyes fixed on darkness.

He was woken up by a voice quietly humming some melody and a hand on his arm. He was drenched in sweat. Undoubtedly the effect of nightmare and lack of alcohol.

"Shh it's alright shhhh" a woman's voice hummed soothingly straight into his ear.

"What are you doing" he asked not trying to free himself from her embrace, it felt good to be held by someone and the total darkness surrounding them helped to hide his shame and the embarrassment.

"You had a nightmare, you screamed" she answered slightly loosening her embrace "you tossed around a lot, I was afraid that you would harm yourself " Effie bitted her lips, when his cries had woken her up calming him down seemed to be the most natural thing in the world, but now she wasn't certain, who knew what his reaction could be? Just in case she moved away.

"I'm sorry, I tried not to fall asleep" he wasn't angry, rather ashamed.

"You tried not to fall asleep in order to avoid nightmares?" she asked in disbelief "oh Haymitch!" in the natural gesture she ran her hand through is tangled hair "I am not a doctor, but even I know that the sleep is essential to live. How do you deal with nightmares when you are not in prison? "

"Alcohol usually does the trick " Haymitch confessed.

Effie groaned. Alcohol was never a good idea and most certainly it has never been an answer to any problems.

"And have you tried anything different ?"

"Different?"

"Come with me!" in darkness she guide him toward the cot "Please, trust me, when I was a child my father used to do it whenever I had a nightmare "

He was tempted to scream at her. None of her nightmares could ever resemble his dreams about the Games or his family, but he bitted his tongue. She had a good intentions, and he was curious.

"Lie down!"

"Forgive me but I don't think that this place is appropriate for that kind of entertainment"

She snorted in darkness.

"Very funny! Lie down on your side! "she demanded and and when he finally listened she followed him enveloping him in her arms. Haymitch froze.

"It's alright" she murmured moving her hands over tightened muscles on his back "Calm down, you are safe, I have you are safe"

Haymitch knew that it was a lie, they weren't safe, but for that one moment he wanted to believe the soft voice and delicate hands, to believe the illusion of the safety they created.

Effie breathed a sigh of relief when his breath became even. He was sleeping. She tried to move on account of the decency, but immediately his arms clenched around her like the band of steel. His head was laying on her chest, and the muscular leg was thrown over her hips effectively pressing her down and making the move impossible. She smiled and closed her eyes.

* * *

 **ANY THOUGHTS?**


End file.
